


THUD

by hiddencorners



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-23
Updated: 2007-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-13 19:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2163159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddencorners/pseuds/hiddencorners
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is possibly one of the reasons why Haruhi has to drink coffee in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Somebody Needs Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> This little drabble came to mind while I was trying not to doze off in my Humanities class.
> 
> Enjoy ;)

Patience wasn't in their vocabulary. It was just not possible for them. But here they were, waiting in bated breath for the inevitable.

She was trying to keep her eyes open even just for one minute. This was important. She had to pay attention. Blinking certainly didn't help nor pinching her cheek for the nth time.

_Just give in already!_ they urged her silently. For the time being, they were debating among themselves if they should help her along just to satisfy their agony; to end the suspense.

Obstinate would be the perfect word to describe her. She refused to give in. Her hold on the textbook tightened as the struggle went on. She gritted her teeth, bit her lip, and shook her head in a feeble attempt to stay awake.  _I'm definitely drinking coffee afterwards,_ she told herself.

It would seem that victory was in their favor as she was starting to sway from side to side. They tried their hardest not to laugh (she might wake up) as they watched her fidget in her seat. She was resisting the urge to lay her head on the desk to rest her weary self.  _I can't,_ the book she was holding stood upright for she was using it as a makeshift support,  _No. I shouldn't! Fight. Fight it!_

They couldn't take it anymore. Either they 'gently' push her into the right direction themselves or she should be able to make an alliance with the wood herself.

_Aww, geez!_

_**Just fall al-** _

**THUD.**

Fortunately for Hikaru and Kaoru, Haruhi did not disappoint. It took all of the girl's self-control not to whack the twins with her history book.


	2. Fever Smeever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the first time in forever, Haruhi Fujioka was able to shut Hikaru Hitachiin up. And without her meaning to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The only thing that belongs to me here is the high school memory that has become is this story's plot 8D
> 
> You read the disclaimer right! Yes, this really happened to me (though I took liberties and embellished a bit). No, I didn't have classmates who are twin boys but the guy who did this to me has Hikaru's personality. Okay, enough babbling! Enjoy ;)
> 
> P.S. Chapter title by my friend, mido.

Well, this was unusual.

The "Friendly Class Trio" was incomplete for once. Kaoru was the only one in the classroom, reading a book; Hikaru had heeded the call of nature; while Haruhi paid a visit to the infirmary.

She was feeling sluggish and lethargic that day and upon the younger twin's insistence, the girl had practically dragged her weary self to the special nurse's office.

"What did she say?" Kaoru hid the book into his desk as Haruhi slumped on her seat.

"Fever," she muttered, resting her head on her arms, "Very high. Took some medicine already though."

"Wow! You are ill. You're not completing your sentences!" He still had the gall to tease her. The girl groaned in response.

"Kaoru, please. Too tired to argue."

"Okay, okay. Sorry," Kaoru chuckled while patting her head, "You're lucky that class is almost over and you're already through with your work."

"Mnn… Oh. Club," the girl lifted her head slightly when she remembered about her hosting duties later on, "I should try to go later…"

"You're going to host in your condition? Go home after class, Haruhi."

"But my—"

"Which is more important: your debt or your health?"

The boy had a very good point. Haruhi conceded for now.

"Fine, fine. I'll go home." Kaoru grinned and patted her head again, much to the rookie's chagrin.

"Good, good. We'll tell Kyouya-senpai and the others. Don't worry!"

"Thank you… But could you not do that? I feel like a dog."

"But you make a very cute doggie!"

She was about to protest to this but decided to let it go just this once. Before the rookie could lay her head down again, Hikaru had entered the room and sauntered to his seat.

"Who's the dog?" he asked.

"Haruhi is!" The younger Hitachiin chimed in. The older twin, however, was disappointed that all they heard from their toy was a grunt (Mori-senpai was probably rubbing off on her).

"What's the matter with you?" At this point, Haruhi was half-asleep; only to be able to answer Hikaru with an incoherent grumble. "Oi Haruhi! Anyone in there?"

"Hikaru, don't!  _He's_ —"

"Ignoring me. Yeah, I noticed," Peeved, the boy moved his chair closer to the girl's desk. He carefully laid his arm across the top and then…

**THUD**

He slammed his hand on the wood.

Haruhi bolted up from her seat suddenly, almost knocking over the table in the process. Slowly, she turned to the boy; her eyes narrowing severely. The rookie couldn't keep her cool anymore.

"I'm sick, DAMMIT!"

He scoffed at her, "You're faking."

"How can this be 'faking'?" she continued, her tone incredulous, "Unlike you, I'm not a very good actor!"

"Ooooohh," Kaoru winced at the brunette's comeback, " _He's_  got you there. The entire club can attest to that."

"Heh. We'll see," Hikaru used his other hand to feel Haruhi's forehead, cheeks, and neck.

And then, there was silence.

The boy then moved himself and the chair back to his own desk and he left his classmate alone for the entire period. Kaoru fished out the book from its hiding place and hid a smile behind the covers.


End file.
